That Day of Wrath
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: The Promised Day. What will the reactions of the other countries be? WARNING: Oneshot.


**So, this is my first leap into the vast, wonderland of FMA's fanfiction community.**

**I've had some ideas for a while, and I decided to finally soak my feet in the water! (Thanks iTorchic!)**

**So, without further ado, the preroll:**

**Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Requiem - Dies irae - Tuba mirum<strong>**- ****Giuseppe Verdi**

_**"Death is struck, and nature quaking,  
>All creation is awaking,<br>To its Judge an answer making."**_

**-from _Dies irae_**

All around Amestris, the day of wrath fell upon everyone, brought upon by the being seeking perfection, only known as Father to some, and The Dwarf in the Flask to others. The day of reckoning had begun.

As people listened to Capital Radio, listening for news about the military coup, in Central, bright lights coming from the ground broke through the outskirts of Central, petrifying everyone unlucky enough to be indoors, and making the painful death of having your soul made into a Philosopher's Stone, a living hell.

Those not in the main circle, which was located just underneath Central Command, which included Edward and Alphonse Elric, their father, Von Hohenheim, their teacher, Izumi Curtis, and Roy Mustang, the ringleader of the coup, were subject to the sensation that quickly started taking their souls away, and causing great agony to innocents, ones that never should have felt it in the first place.

The veterans of Ishval, soldiers, alchemists, and Ishvalans alike, were beginning to realize, that, no matter what happened in Ishval, be it if they were mortally wounded, but survived, barely held a memory of the area, or simply injured from a stray bullet, the stress, guilt, and pain felt in Ishval, were nothing compared to this.

The ones lucky enough to make it out, a few soldiers here and there from West, or Briggs, were on the other side of the border, and despite not feeling pain (most at the time, at least), they stood in awe, as the enlarged being called Father rose, and started to cast a shadow on all of the other nations on the planet.

Alkahestrists in Xing felt a sudden disruption of chi, and the most sensitive of them, being young, and in-training, started to cry, go speechless, pale, and even collapse, felt the full force of the souls taken from Amestris.

Crazy conspiracists from far-away lands, such as Beria and Cerassia, and bordering ones, like Drachma and Creta, predicted the end of the world was nigh. Most people thought them crazy, but in a certain, demented sense, they were right.

For minutes, time seemed to stand still, the skies over the continent Amestris was on darkened, presumably by the solar eclipse, but also by Father's vast shadow. Even the cold, harsh ruler of Drachma, the legendary King of the North, was seemingly frightened by the paranormal event.

Despite all of this, the King of Aeruego was preparing to invade Amestris, should they attack. Unfortunately for the entire army, numbered 50,000, that crossed the borders when the lights went off, they were trapped within the dome of death that the transmutation circle had created, and along with the millions of civilians and military personnel, their souls were too, taken by Father.

For minutes passed, and minutes went, when suddenly, the moon shined brightly on, deflecting the transmutation circle. All along the borders, especially around the Desert Area that people going from Xing to Amestris and vice versa had to traverse by land, a sharp light rang through the area, giving the paranoid a glimmer of hope, that might spare them from the chaos within the transmutation circle.

Across the land, the bright lights fell like dominoes, being knocked down by powerful beams of light. Suddenly, the darkness that had covered the continent in shadows had started to fade. The most powerful alkahestrists could feel the flow of chi throughout Amestris resume, as they breathed sighs of relief.

The end had come, but the light had prevailed, and the Promised Day passed.

* * *

><p><strong>...Did I just make up my own country?<strong>

**Never mind.**

**Anyways, I assume there IS a king in Aeruego (how the hell do you spell it?!) and Drachma, so feel free to correct me on that.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot I made! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


End file.
